Krystal Know's Best
by Xengo Whitefur
Summary: After a stressful day of managing money matters, Fox comes home feeling awful, with Krystal there to worry over him. After Fox heads to bed, Krystal finds a way to make the night a little better for the vulpine.


Oh man, do I blame whitefur for this. This might be the most self-indulgent, steamiest sort of floof I've ever made. That bundle of white fur has infected me and I love it.

I'm not gonna say anymore, and let the story speak for itself. This one's for you, Sheppard! You wanted floof, and you shall receive.

Record Haygood's reaction for me too.

Please read and review, and thank you for your time! Have a good night everyone! God bless, and have a safe night!

* * *

Krystal Know's Best

Krystal felt Fox's unsettled presence resonate behind the apartment door. She looked up worriedly from the book she was reading while sitting on the coach in the living room of the apartment she shared with the vulpine. The feelings swimming within his mental "signature" were troubling. There was anger, there was worry, and there was stress.

The door opened, and Fox stepped in. Krystal let out a little gasp. He looked horrible. His emerald eyes were weary, his shoulders slackened, and as he walked in his feet dragged on the apartment carpet.

"Fox," Krystal said, getting up from the coach and walking over to him, "Oh my goodness. Are you alright?"

Fox just sighed. "No, not really, Krys. I'm not ill, don't worry, it's just that today was the day I handled money matters for the team," he said.

"Oh," said Krystal, understanding immediately. She'd been on the team for eight months now, long enough to catch glimpses of the financial realities of running a mercenary team. Fox was as responsible a captain as could be, but even so money was a stressful subject. From the looks of things, today's business matters must have been particularly bad. "We aren't in danger, surely? Jobs have been steady. Oh, no, I hope my training didn't increase costs-"

"Krystal," Fox said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's not it. It's just that costs have risen for certain equipment. This is recent, and your training had nothing to do with it."

That calmed Krystal down only slightly. "Alright, but what costs increases are we looking at? Fox, like I said, you look terrible." She reached over and caressed his cheek. Fox leaned into the touch, blushing.

"Parts of the Arwings, Landmaster, and the Great Fox itself," said Fox. "Keeping tech up to date is costly. It's just so happens that parts we need have risen in price. New firearms for ground ops are also expensive. Plus, having to pay taxes and consider the reality of working off that loan taken on for the Great Fox...it was a hard evening." He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

Krystal leaned over and kissed Fox on the cheek. "You want to sit down together and relax?"

Fox gave her an apologetic look. "Krystal, I just want to go to bed. I'm sorry, but...like I said, it was a difficult night," he said.

Krystal gave Fox's cheek another caress. "No problem. Sleep would do plenty of good for you right now, with what I'm sensing. Get some rest, and sweet dreams, alright?"

A little smile appeared on Fox's muzzle, which gave Krystal a world of relief. "All right. See you in the morning, Krys." With that, he walked over to the stairs.

Krystal sat back down on the couch to read, and finished a few more pages while taking note of Fox's mental feelings. Still very much stressed. Hoping that sleep would really fix things, she tuned out her powers and settled for more reading.

Later in the night, she put her book down and started walking to her room to shower. She passed Fox's room when she heard a groan.

Immediately she used her powers to check on Fox. She was relieved to feel that it wasn't a nightmare Fox was feeling; she knew that mental signature, and had helped Fox enough with them in the past. No, what she was picking up were feelings of stress and worry. Fox was asleep, but not in a deep enough sleep to be considered restful.

"And if he doesn't get much sleep, he'll feel horrible in the morning," Krystal whispered to herself.

She thought for a moment. No, she couldn't in good conscience leave Fox like this if it meant him feeling terrible later. Not when she could do something.

Carefully, Krystal opened the door to Fox's bedroom. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, enough to see Fox lying on his bed, a scowl on his face. Very carefully, she walked to his bedside, and kneeled.

Preforming a Dream Dive required physical contact, so she took Fox's paw in hers—giving it a gentle squeeze-and closed her eyes to take a quick peek at what Fox was dreaming about. After getting a look, she raised an eyebrow. It was an odd subject for a stress related dream, to be sure.

Krystal thought about what she could do. An idea formed in her head. A very lovely idea. A smile adorned her muzzle, partly mischievous and partly loving. Her eyes began to glow.

"I know just the thing, Fox," she whispered. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

Fox blinked.

He knew his surroundings. Even though it had been years, this place was still familiar. This was the waiting room for the Cornerian Naval Academy infirmary. Even in the waiting room, the sterile smell of antibiotics was present, and he twitched his nose in agitation. He winced, suddenly feeling a great ache in his shoulders and back. All over his chest too.

He looked around. The waiting room was large, the walls lined with chairs, and scattered throughout where coffee tables with stacks of magazines. Little TV sets-usually tuned into news stations-hung from the ceiling at the room's corners. Strangely, they were all off. Stranger still, Fox realized he was the only one in the room.

He remembered looking over taxes and monetary matters, coming home to Krystal's worried touch and her telling him to get some sleep.

"Well," said Fox tiredly, "this is a strange place for a dream."

He felt on edge, too. Stressed. Even in his dreams he apparently couldn't escape all his worry. Lovely.

"Mr. McCloud?" called a voice.

Fox looked over to the reception desk, at an old Collie who he hadn't notice before.

"Um, yes?" Fox answered. Even for a dream, this was surreal.

"The doctor will see you know," said the dog, pointing to the door next to the desk. "Just follow the hall. It's the door at the end, to the right."

"Alright," said Fox.

Once he opened the door, the dream took a spooky turn; the hallway was doorless except for the door he could see faintly at the very end. Now he felt on edge, worse than before. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

The hallway was long, painted a blank white and bare of any decorations. It was actually depressing, so Fox didn't bother looking at his surroundings. As the he walked, he barely picked up a strange ripple of feeling in his mind. He shook it off. It was probably nothing. Once at the door, he opened it.

"Oh," he said, "wow."

It was sparse room, with a doctor's chair in the middle and a cabinet and sink in the corner. What surprised him was the change in decoration; the walls were painted a baby blue color, and the chair itself looked plush and comfortable. Vaguely, he remembered the rooms in the Academy infirmary being different, but this was a dream. At least this little change in fortune boded well for whatever else this dream had in store. He walked over to the chair and sat down, sighing in delight at how comfortable it was.

There was a mirror on the wall in front of him, and he gasped when he saw his reflection. He looked about eighteen, decked in the green uniform of the academy. He stared at the mirror in shock until a knock on the door broke his thoughts. He shuddered, feeling a...wonderfully warm feeling flow through him. He was caught of balance, and stuttered as he called for the doctor to come in. He heard the door open.

"Hello, Foxy," a voice lovingly purred.

Fox about jumped out of his fur. He looked at the doorway, and his jaw hit the floor. He could feel the heart attack revving up.

Krystal stood in the doorway, giving him a look that about turned his legs to jello. And if that wasn't enough, her outfit made him swallow two gallons of saliva. She was dressed in a pink nurse's outfit, a nurse's outfit that hugged her body and showcased every wonderful curve she had. The skirt showed off a generous amount of thigh, and the shirt was low cut, showing cleavage. A stethoscope hug around her neck, and in her right hand she held a clip board.

Fox could only stammer, his voice box abandoning him.

"Awww," cooed Krystal, "someone's a little shy, hm?" She strutted over to the chair after putting her clipboard down by the sink.

Fox found out the chair placed his head level with Krystal's bosom, and it took incredible willpower for him to look her in the eye.

"K-K-Krystal," he said, "Wha...how...uh,"

A blue furred hand reached under his chin and tickled him, causing him to sigh in pleasure and relax immediately.

"Shhh," Krystal said. "I heard you weren't feeling well, Foxy-Woxy. And you know I have me ways of making you feel better, don't you babe?"

Of course. Dream Diving. The technique Krystal showed where she "invaded" his dreams and, given the permission, controlled them as she willed. After a few nights of helping him with nightmares, and even just some nightly visits, he had come to trust Krystal and her abilities. In a sense, he'd given her lasting permission to be in his head.

And oh wow, was this paying dividends.

"Now then," she cooed, leaning forward and touching his nose with hers, her breath washing over his face and smelling of lavender, "tell me, Foxy, where does it hurt?"

It had to be something in the dream. Krystal's touch was more electric than usual, and he shivered with her every breath.

"M-my upper body hurts," said Fox.

Krystal pouted. "Poor thing," she said, petting his cheek. "Let's make it all better than, alright? I can also preform a checkup on you…if you don't mind?"

"No," said Fox quickly. "N-no, not at all."

Krystal gave him a winning smile, and put her stethoscope in her ears. "Alright then. Let's check your heartbeat first. Take off your jacket and shirt."

Though feeling a wave of self-consciousness, Fox did as he was told, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. Krystal gave him a hungry look, and he felt his ego swell. Once he was finished, he dropped both articles to the floor. "Alright," he said, fighting a losing battle at trying to not stare at her chest. "G-go ahead."

"Oh, goodness," Krystal said softly, her hungry look gone; it was now replaced with a caring gaze. Her eyes darted from spot to spot on his chest, and looking down Fox saw an assortment of bruises. His was conscious again of his aches again, and he groaned.

"There, there, babe," said Krystal, moving closer and petting his cheek. "I'll make it all better. Let me just check your breathing first, okay?" She stroked his chest with her other hand, the pain ebbing away.

"O-Okay, Krys," said Fox.

Krystal hummed in agreement, grinning, and as soon as both her paws touched his fur he shook in ecstasy. It went back to Krystal's touch feeling more wonderful than normal; he was groggy with pleasure.

"Does my patient love a nurse's touch?" said Krystal. "Oh, yes he does, doesn't he?"

Fox nodded dizzily in affirmation.

Leaning over—giving him a perfect view down her shirt—she pressed her stethoscope against his chest. The metal felt soothing instead of jarring.

"Hmmm," she hummed, "It's hard to hear that heart beat under all this muscle," she said. "Take a few breaths for me, Foxy-Woxy."

So he did, breathing in and out and keeping his gaze leveled on Krystal's' cleavage in guilty pleasure. Her breasts looked bigger than usual.

"There we go," said Krystal, patting him on the chest. "Thank you. For the view, as well." She looked him over, winking.

Fox smiled a dopey little smile, trying his best not to fall off the chair in the daze he was in.

"So," Fox asked shyly, "How are you going to get rid of the aches?"

Krystal smiled brightly. "The best way, of course." She leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "With kisses, of course."

Fox blinked.

"I'll kiss it all better, Fox," Krystal crooned. "Just relax."

She started to stroke his chest, tickling him a little and easing his muscles. He thought that should she keep doing this, he was going to start drooling. With a wink, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his chest.

The effect was immediate. A warm sensation trickled under his skin, and he could feel his muscles relax. Another kiss. Then another. Krystal's lips trailed up his chest to his neck, and he mewled in passion as she continued to run her fingers across his body. The pain melted away, her hands and lips the greatest pain relievers he could ever ask for. Ragged was his breathing now, and he felt comfortably dizzy.

"My patient likes that, doesn't he?" Krystal said right by his ear, making it twitch. She nibbled the edge of it slightly, and Fox let out a pleasureful growl.

"Oh god, yes," he whispered.

Krystal let out a giggle, and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away to look him over.

"There we go," she said. "All the bruises are gone. Did that feel good?"

Fox was barely able to nod.

Krystal giggled into her hand. "I thought so. You look so cute when you're all dazed like that. You've also been such a good boy Fox, letting your nurse do her job. I think you deserve a reward."

Fox felt anticipation well within him, and his eyes widened when he saw Krystal reach a paw into her cleavage, pulling out a little sucker; she did this slowly, as if she wanted to make sure his eyes were on her chest as long as possible. Considering what was happening, Fox knew this was deliberate. And he had no complaints. When the sucker was removed her bosom jiggled ever so slightly, Krystal giggling when she saw Fox's eyes follow their movements.

She took the sucker off with her teeth, staring right into his eyes, and gave it a single slow lick. Then she placed in his open mouth, and his jaw clicked shut in surprise.

"Good boy get's a sucker," she said, her voice husky.

Fox shivered.

"Hmmm," said Krystal while tapping her chin. "There's another thing I'd like to do. Testing your reflexes. And that means we're going to have to get those pants off, doesn't it?"

Fox took a sharp breath. He placed his hands on the waist of his pants, before Krystal stopped him.

"Now, now," she cooed, smiling. "Let me do it."

With slow deliberation, she undid the pants zipper first, and Fox blushed wildly when she eyed a certain bulge. She undid the button clasp next, before sliding them down his legs. Now Fox stood naked but for his underwear, still with his sucker in his mouth and feeling like he was on cloud nine.

After retrieving the tool she needed, she knelt down. Fox felt her hand begin to stroke his now bare thighs, and he stiffened in pleasure as she did so, whining a little whenever her hand ventured close to his lap. Krystal's giggling filled the room, and he barely felt her test his reflex's as she continued to rub his thighs.

The room was starting to feel different. Warmer. Cozier. Like he was being wrapped with a blanket. Fox noticed his eyelids were feeling heavier too. Krystal's touch only made the feeling more and more pronounced. He swayed ever so gently, not remembering another time he was this comfortable in a dream before.

"Tired?" she asked.

Fox nodded, yawning.

"Aww, that's alright," she said. Wonderful caresses greeted his cheek. " I did my job then."

Fox looked over to her just in time to see her reach to embrace him, pulling his head into her cleavage. He was lost in the softness of Krystal's bosom now, her heartbeat lulling him closer and closer into beautiful sleep. Krystal began to rock him ever so gently. Fox closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep," Krystal whispered, drawing soft circles on his back when her fingers. " I'll be there to wake you."

"Hmmm," Fox mumbled.

Krystal started to humm, and the last thought Fox had before blissful sleep overtook him was that Krystal's chest was the softest pillow in Lylat.

* * *

The sound of sighing woke Krystal up. And the feeling of something tickling her chest. Yawning, she opened her eyes and remembered she was holding someone. She smiled.

Fox looked more peaceful than she had ever seen him. His head was still buried into her chest, his muzzle nested in her cleavage, which was the cause of that tickling feeling. That dream had made for a wonderful night. She'd have to save that nurse's outfit for another visit. The way Fox's eyes had practically bulged out of his eyes...so worth it.

There was the sound of another yawn, and she felt Fox shift around in her arms. His eyes opened slowly, and they widened once he saw just what his pillow was exactly.

"Good morning, sunshine," Krystal sing-songed. "Did the nurse take care of you?"

Fox leaned back and just looked at her, blushing.

"No need to be so shy, Foxy," she said, nose-beeping him. "You were such a good patient. And good patients get treats, don't they-"

She couldn't finish, for Fox attacked her muzzle with a kiss so strong she was moaning right as it began, her vulpine rolling on top her and letting his tongue greet hers. Pulling him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, attacking back with just as much ferocity.

The kiss lasted several lifetimes, Krystal guessed, because they were gasping for air when Fox finally pulled away, a love-drunk look in his eyes.

"Krystal," he said breathlessly, "you're amazing."

"Aww," Krystal pouted, "Does my patient want his nurse again?"

The doubled passion he used to kiss her again was just the answer she needed.


End file.
